Lawnmower
"Lawnmower & Discovered Molecule" is the ninth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It aired June 21, 2012. Contestants *John *Clara, age 11 Panelists *Cymphonique Miller *Ana Mulvoy Ten *Max Schneider *Gracie Dzienny Game play 'John' John's talent is "drove grass cutting machine to win race". The only word on the It Board is "to". 'Round One' Prize: Tony Hawk bike by Dynacraft Clue: plastic grass The round begins with Cymphonique. The clue comes during Gracie's, but they don't figure anything out when the round ends. John wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a collector *No animals *Put your clue in a basket with a bunny Secret Slime Action: getting a "yes" answer Clue: small machine of gumballs Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins with Gracie. Max gets slimed for the secret slime action and Nicholas, the audience member, wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The clue comes during Gracie’s turn. Since the panel does not figure anything out when the round ends, John wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Smugglers' Notch in Vermont Recap Board *No eggs *No gymnastics *Nothing to do with candy *Think about your clues Clue: Julia draws a pair of scissors The round begins with Cymphonique and she gets the word machine. The clue comes during her turn and Gracie figures out the word cut. When the round ends, they are given a chance for final guesses. Max's final guess: national ribbon cutting machine to the max you’re the man I don't know Gracie's final guess: colored fabric cutting machine to help others Cymphonique's final guess: (in a British accent) Papier-mâché cutting machine to Ana's final guess: nothing John reveals his talent when they are done. He tells Jeff his nickname is Shorty Bell and that one couldn't cut grass with the machine since the blades were taken out. John then races Gracie in two laps, but Gracie loses and Jeff tells her it was probably because John was a junior national champion in the sport. 'Clara' Clara's talent is "discovered explosive molecule with model set". The only word on the It Board is "with". 'Round One' Prize: $400 gift certificate for Skerchers shoes Clue: plastic explosives Jeff talks about the word of honor still being in play since the panelists hadn't figured it out during John's game play. The clue comes during Ana’s turn and Max gets the word explosive, which was also the word of honor, so Clara gets slimed. The round ends with Ana and Clara wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Triple Eight skateboard pack Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a collector *Not a champion *Not edible *She's da bomb Secret Slime Action: having a "q" in your name Clue: chemistry book (they are told to flip to a page with a picture of a molecule on it) Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins with Ana and the clue comes during her turn. Cymphonique is slimed for the secret slime action, so the audience member Edgar wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The round soon ends and Clara wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Smugglers' notch in Vermont Recap Board *Doesn't diffuse explosive devices *Used her hands *What's the picture in the book Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 struts around The round begins with Cymphonique and the clue comes during her turn. Gracie gets the word model and Ana gets the word molecule. The round ends on Max and they are told to give their final guesses. Max's final guess: nothing Gracie's final guess: do you put explosive molecule with a model diagram? Cymphonique's final guess: explosive molecule with model spearmint Tyra Banks? Ana's final guess: explosive molecule with model Clara wins grand prize and tells them their talent when no one figures it out. She tells them how she found the element and that it could be explosive or used to store energy. Category:Season Five Category:Episodes